Spiralling Down
by Money-My Life
Summary: Being reincarnated into the older brother of Haruno Sakura is already enough. He did not want any more trouble so why can't he just enjoy this life and face away from the darker side of this world? His own temptation and having a voice in his head might not be the most helpful in the 'Long Living' department. Multiple SI OC. Slight AU (Discontinued)
1. Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, except my OC. The ****image also does not belongs to me, it belongs to nightmares06 on both fanfiction and deviantart.**

**Extra: Okay, just let me warn you. There will be a lot of changes, small and big ones. Kano, Shizu, Sakura etc will all be different. A lot of changes.**

* * *

Let me introduce myself. My name is Yi Lin, I am Chinese. I am 14 years old and now I am waiting for the bus to come to pick me up. My school is quite far away you see. My parents were 'away' or at least that's what I often told my 'friends' at school. Truthfully, I don't even know if they were alive or not but I suppose it does not matter now.

I live with my aunt. She is an alcoholic, at least that's what she had became after uncle had abandoned her for another woman (whore, she said). Just a year ago, she was diagnosed to have anger management issues. So I guess it is slightly reasonable for her to inflict physical harm on me.

While I might not like it, I found out that by taking the role of her husband, dressing like him, treating her like he did had managed to calm her down, or perhaps putting her in a delusional state where she believes that her 'husband' is still with her.

Which made me quite the tomboy, I suppose.

Somehow I felt that I was ruining her for some reason.

I looked to the side when I heard the sound of engine.

Ah, the bus is already here.

* * *

It was like any other day, I went to school. Study, talk with my 'friends', eat, study again and waited for the bus to arrive.

It is monotonous.

I sighed, 'Why couldn't today be different?'

I wished I did not wish for it because

* * *

It all happened so suddenly before I could jump out of the window to save myself. A car, which was just making a turn at the junction, just had to crash into my bus. I think the front side must have caved in, I wonder if the driver was dead.

The bus turned and turned, I heard screams of the children. Was I screaming? Maybe I am crying? I am not really sure but I think my throat is quite raw and my eyes were burning.

There was blood, too much blood. It was all around me. There are lights, it is better than the never-ending darkness but they were too bright, too bright. Could they just dim it a little? It is burning my eyes. My legs were probably under some random seat, I am not sure but it is very painful.

Liquid, blood, flowed out of my mouth. The smell and taste made me want to gag and spit everything out, and wash my mouth. Suddenly there was some movement and everything was falling.

A sharp pain exploded at my skull then there was darkness.

Finally…

* * *

When I came to, I was in a white room. What it seemed like anyway, I couldn't see anything in a distance, nothing was there except me, only pure white.

Then I realized that, this is the afterlife. I must have died then. But why am I so calm. Why?

But I could sense (I don't know how) something, I am not sure why. I am confused, but I still felt that this place is...familiar. My instinct had immediately made me know that this place is 'safe'. It calmed me down it made me feel so at ease.

I am so confused, because I am very sure that I have not been here before. And this place is _cold_. And felt new.

I tried to stand up, but only to find my leg...missing. Only bloody stumps remained.

"_What is happening? WHY! "_I tried to shout, I tried to scream but nothing would come out-only those disgusting gurgling voices. And the disgusting liquid that had forcefully came out of my mouth.

"Ugh...please stop that." A childish voice said, as if she just awoken from a nap.

Anger coursed inside me, how could she. I am the one suffering here. And she dared to act nonchalant about it.

"Yeah, yeah… I know I know."

_"What is she talking about, how does she know about my problem?!" _I thought angrily.

"I don't care, that's all. Anyway, just to tell you something." There was a pause before she continued, "From today onwards, your name will be Fluffy Hello Kitty Mint Bunny."

_"What the fuck are you talking about?! Nobody would want that stupidly ridiculous name you BITCH!" _I yelled, but choked on my own blood instead. Interestingly, it had no taste.

"Maa maa...you don't have to be so serious. It is only a joke." My sight is blurry and red, but damn it I could still imagined that damned smirk.

I tried to glare in what I think was her general direction before there was a sharp pain in my eye. Only more blood poured out when I opened my mouth in an attempt to scream out the pain. Damn it. It hurts, so bad.

"You shouldn't move too much you know. It will only hurt more."

'How did you know?' I wanted to ask, but there was no reply.

"Anyway, just to make sure that you won't be too confused. And well...huh, what is it again...?" Whatever, I will remember it later." The voice sighed.

"Oh, and you will be the older brother to...uh, Haruno Sakura?" The voice muttered something and cheered, "And you could call me 'Author' if you want to, hmm...I don't know anymore..." She sighed.

"Well, off you go! Oh, and you are going to be reborn in a fanfiction and...and uh, that fanfiction is an AU which means alternate universe by the way!"

Almost immediately, I felt something pulling at me, into the freezing cold air.

What just happened?

I am not sure, but I hope Aunty don't take this too hardly.

Her mental state is already pathetic from my tampering. If anything else she might just break.

"Kano, Haruno Kano, my son."

That was the first thing that attacked my ears when I was pushed out of that place. I tried to struggle in the firm hold but I found that I couldn't move at all, so I resigned myself to the comforting pair of arms.

So I am reincarnated. I thought.

I suppose I should enjoy this life all I could.

* * *

Everyday had blended into a blur, I suppose that it might be because of the fact that a baby's mind cannot comprehend the world around it yet...Why does it sound so strange?

Suddenly when...something tried to force its way into my mouth, I only assumed that it is actually a bottle. Ignorance is a bliss.

Ah...I feel so sleepy. And to think that I have just woke up barely 5 minutes ago.

I wonder how long has passed since my birth in this world.

* * *

The first time I was conscious for more than an hour is during my second birthday every since arriving in this world.

Strangely, it was a rather quiet event, with only my new father, mother and their friends coming. And they all are in some rather strange outfits, I am sure that I saw it somewhere before.

I think it is a kimono, so I am reincarnated in Japan? But the houses look so strange, seemingly modern yet old at the same time.

And those strange knives, they looked so familiar, like I have seen it somewhere before, somewhere in my past life or at least had seen a picture of it, how strange. And there is also a type of metal thing that is shaped like a four pointed star too. In a small cupboard, I could even get a peak of something...that is most likely a blade, a sword maybe?

I began to grow worried, why is a normal married couple keeping such things in their house. Maybe those are family heirlooms? But...it is sharp like it is taken care of everyday, it did not rust at all. The handle shown sign of tearing but it is not of old age but instead use.

I couldn't help but shiver and some of their friends' fake smile. Faking an expression is what I specialize at, especially when smiling, and also looking past the fake expression too.

Just what kind of world I am reincarnated into?

* * *

Full control over my mobility had finally returned to me when I was three, before I knew it, I was already toddling around, determined to get back the 'silent walk' I had back in my last life.

I planned to immediately learn Japanese when I get the chance. I do hope that Japanese isn't too different from Chinese, or at least I hope that their characters aren't.

Little did I know, my real parents are already planning for my 'training' at the same time.

"Kano." My mother, Haruno Chouko is a beautiful woman. She had white pinkish hair and bright green eyes, I always thought that she was the most beautiful woman ever existed. She is always smiling a small and gentle smile that I loved so much as it makes me feel so safe.

"Come here." I am not sure what she said but she is most likely calling me to go to her judging by the expecting expression and, very obvious, hand gesture. I walked to her with quiet measured steps-or at least as much as I could-while sporting a confused expression.

She smiled proudly at me, "Today, I am going to teach you how to read and write." She announced.

I could guess what she had just said with my limited Japanese. I guess I could finally start to form better sentence in Japanese from now on.

* * *

I met _her _at the fourth year in this life, Fujioka Shizu, the girl that is in the same plight as I am- reincarnated in an unknown world-or not so unknown now. She was only at a tender age of 7 when she died, so I am 7 years older than her-mentally.

"We are in the Naruto world, a world in a manga, or anime." She had said. I heard of manga and anime before, hell I actually watched Naruto-although I had to stop at the Pein Attack Arc. She had looked shocked, and said that the manga had already shown the final villian, which is neither Sasuke, nor Uchiha Madara. But instead the villain is Otsutsuki Kaguya, the mother of the Rikudo Sennin who is actually called Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

We talked, a lot, in Chinese. It was surprising but welcomed that Shizu was a Chinese too. I am actually very happy, for there was no one I could converse to in my own language for too long. But what I had probably regretted was telling her my true gender.

You see, in this life I am a boy but in my last I was a female, albeit a tomboyish female.

She asked me if I am gender confused, I pointedly refused to answer her.

"Your surname was Haruno right?" She suddenly asked in mid-way to lick her ice cream.

"Yes." I raised a brow at her questioningly at her strange question. I did introduce myself when we met so she should know it already.

"You know...you might just become the older brother of one of the main characters." She grinned, "Of Haruno Sakura." Her grin became more forced upon saying the name.

Oh no, she had despised Sakura, and Team 7 in general. So if I am one of Team 7's sibling..."You are not going to hate me are you." I asked skeptically.

Then she smiled in amusement, "No no, I won't. But I will need time to get used to Sakura's fangirl attitude."

I smiled, "Lucky~I wouldn't want to lose a friend like you."

I once again focused my attention on my ice cream, but I still noticed the small blush on her cheek. How amusing.

* * *

On the exact date of 20th April, my new mother announced that she was, once again, pregnant with a child. Through Shizu's information, I already know just who it is.

Haruno Sakura, my unborn sister.

I was so giddy, jumping up and down as I was unable to contain the childish excitement in me. It was like a sugar rush, it made me unable to sit down. It made me so child-like that the adult part of my mind would wonder if it was really me at all.

But I was just so _happy! _I simply couldn't control that emotion at all. It is out of control whenever I tried to chain it down it just _breaks free_.

If I were to describe it, it would be like the deep sea. But it will most likely dry up soon so I just let it be.

I want to laugh so hard. I was so different from what I was back then. Back then I won't even feel a thing about a new life nor anything in general or even about my dear aunt. But somehow in this life, it is different, everything is different. I could feel it, those emotions.

Anger was like hot mind numbing lava. Sadness felt as if someone dug my heart out, a feeling I do not like at all. Happiness was like as if something just...lit in me. Like a dancing flame-almost-but is so fleeting. With a simple gush of wind it could disappear.

It felt so magical, and light. Almost as if someone released all the heavy shackles that chained me down in my past life.

I am unable to keep that large, excuse my language, shit-eating grin on my face when I saw Shizu the next day.

She had always wanted a younger sibling. But she does not have one, I have.

* * *

On the 28th of March, when the cherry blossom season just ended, sakura petals fluttered onto the ground. It is truly a beautiful sight to behold.

But one Haruno Chouko is _not _in the mood of appreciating them, as she is currently giving birth to her second child.

"Push, Chouko-san! Again!" Cue another grunt, or scream.

I am not really sure, as I am...with my new father, waiting outside the birthing room (or was it...?). Well, I am curled into a ball on the chair despite many nurses told me _not _to.

But it felt so...so _scary _for some unknown reason, and my hand is sweating so profusely that I would have wondered if I am sick.

"P-papa..." I muttered, wiping my sweaty hand on my pants, "Why is my hand sweating like this?"

He then looked at me and said, "That is the reaction you will get when you are worried, or maybe scared, Kano."

"Oh..." Fear is a new feeling, or emotion.

"Aargh!" Another scream from the birthing room and I jumped slightly.

Hope my new mother is fine in there.

* * *

"You may go in now." The nurse said.

I nodded quickly and followed after my new-er, my father into the room. I immediately crinkled my nose in disgust at the rather interesting smell. But I suppose it makes sense as it is a birthing room.

"Mama!" I cried, followed by a "Dear!"

"Shut up!" The women in the bed hissed.

"Yes ma'am!" We choursed.

I hustled closer to the bed and stood on my toes just to get a glimpse of the tuft of pink hair the peeked out of the bundle.

I felt warm, and dizzy for some reason. Ah, the emotion...I gripped at edge of the bed to steady myself. W-what was that?!

"Kano, would you like to name your little sister?" Mama smiled knowingly at me.

I bit my lips, should I change the name? My heart thumped in me in excitement? I am not sure, should I try...no, I shouldn't. What about the Butterfly Effect? Shizu had said something about it right, she was a major bookworm because she was pretty much bedridden due to sickness in her last life.

"Sakura, her name will be Sakura." I said.

She smiled, "Haruno Sakura, eh? This name suits her." She chuckled.

We all smiled.

* * *

**Finally! Anyway, review please. Critiques are welcomed.**


	2. Innocent Manipulation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC And please forgive my horrible imitation of a poem. ****The image also does not belongs to me, it belongs to nightmares06 on both fanfiction and deviantart.**

* * *

"Kano."

"Bitch." I smiled at the female that is sitting in front of me, looking all regal and royal. Her golden hair was tied up in an elaborate bun, and her blue eyes were just looking at me with that hostility that is also present in her body language. She wore a powder blue dress, all in all she looked like someone of royalty, or at least high standing.

Interesting fact is that I look considerably older here, in my mind. A 19 years old with white hair, green eyes and plain shirt was in my place instead of the brat I am in the 'real world'

"Look. I am not here to argue or fight." She said slowly, raising her right hand

"I only want to talk. So do I have an agreement?" She asked.

I glanced at the gloved hand a crinkled my nose slightly, but my left hand rose to take it.

"Yes."

"Good." Her mouth curled into a small smile.

* * *

"So...The appearance I took on was actually the character you had designed before you, yourself, had died?" I said plainly.

"Yes."

"I expected it to me more confusing but...at least you are truthful." I muttered.

In her past life, she is a avid fanfiction reader. And she created this...Haruno Kano's personality, appearance etc...so in a way, she created by new body. But then when she died, which is coincidentally the same time as I died. She somehow got dragged into this body together with me. But she had the time I didn't have and took it to thinking about, in my words, 'what the hell happened'.

So she made a theory.

'Her soul had accidentally latched on to me' The End.

"As I don't really prefer the name 'Bitch'." She spat out the word like poison, "You should call me Bell."

"That is not your real name." I said.

At that, she grinned widely. "Well, in the anime. Kyuubi had Naruto go through trials to give him his real name right, so I am going to do the same. For now, you could call me my nickname instead."

Right after that, she turned into a large...large lion.

"What...?"

"I am a soul, so I don't really have any physical form. So I could change into the shape that I am most familiar to."

"And how are you so...familiar with lions?" I inquired, looking down at the black lion...that has a white cape, and crown on it. What the fuck indeed.

"What do you know of spiritual animal?" She asked.

"Spirit animal...?" I muttered.

"Meh, since you don't know. I won't tell you. Now shoo!"

"Hah? No way, I am still enjoying this body..." I said sluggishly, and suddenly my eyelids felt so...heavy...

"Bye bye~"

* * *

I shot up in my bed.

My hand came up in my face. It is still the pudgy and short limb I remembered.

'A dream...? No way, it was so real.' I thought.

**"Nope, it is not a dream. I am real, and what happened before is also real." **The strangely familiar voice resounded in my head.

"Bi-er, Bell?" I stuttered, looking around to make sure no one is listening.

"**You was about to call me bitch right..." **She growled.

"No, your hearing must be messed up through the mental link." I replied.

**"No it's not!"** She hissed.

"Okay okay, I am sorry I almost called you a 'bitch'" I muttered.

**"Hmph, fine."** She said.

* * *

"So...what now?" I asked once I finished my morning routine.

"**Ninja..."**She said.

"W-what?" I asked.

**"You need to become a ninja." **She said.

"Why...? I am still not risking my life for some stupid wish or whatever..." I muttered back as I crept around the house.

Good, mother is out in the florist and father is on duty. 8.00 morning, so Izumi-san, our neighbour who is a 30 years old cranky and crazy woman, is suppose to arrive at around 20 to 30 minutes. I never liked her a lot, a little yes but not _a lot, _because she snaps at me, at mother, at father but somehow mother and father is respectful to her, and quite literally _admire _her for a reason I cannot comprehend.

"You will understand when you are older." That was what they said.

I know the reason but I-my heart- just could not accept it. It is so strange, having my more childish side and my logical side against each other in this. I think this is strange, I know that this is strange. I always thought that I am more accepting, yet at the same time I know that I am stubborn. It is so strange, the mental-image of my personality became so...fuzzy, blurred.

I could not grasp the outline of my personality neither, it is so strange.

A detached part of me know that, I am easily influenced and generally quite naive. It was almost as I am observing a character in a story.

It is simply just so strange.

Yet-

**"Kano!" **Shizu's voice broke me out of my musing.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

"**As a ninja, you shouldn't space out so much." **She fussed.

"Yeah yeah...but I did not plan to." I muttered.

**"But don't you want to follow in their footsteps? They, no I mean, you father is a ninja after all. Won't you disappoint him if you were to become a merchant instead of a ninja?" **She smiled, I could feel it.

"He will allow me to reign free over my decision." I said.

**"Or will he? Don't you think that he will be disappointed. He might support you on the outside but you know what he will think right?" **She smiled.

I said nothing but clutching the hem of my shirt more tightly.

**"He is a respectable ninja right. A tokubetsu jounin too, specializing in bukijutsu. Don't you think that he will have quite a lot to pass on? And you do notice that you, or at least in their eyes, have a lot of potential." **Her words sent blades of guilt stabbing into me, but this is my life. My second one. But I want to live free, to not care about anything but myself. I want to be _extremely _selfish this time.

"Sakura...he could pass on them to Sakura. She is _destined _to be great, isn't she?" I sneered. I may look strange talking to myself but I don't care anymore.

**"Fufufu...escaping now, are you? But you just have some minor inferiority complex." **She chuckled and I nearly yelled at her. I do not have...maybe I do have...

**"But you know...Sakura is not destined to become a bukijutsu master but instead a medic...so you are there to take that role." **She stressed the word 'take'.

"I..I..." Something seemed to spark in me, I could feel it. That light yet heavy feeling, and...satisfaction? A happy feeling...

**"The feeling you get when you felt special, no?" **

"I..." I looked the other way, even there is no need to as the voice is coming from inside my head.

**"Just accept it...don't you want to be special? This is your chance so take it..."**

* * *

"Izumi-san~" I smiled cheerfully, munching on the bag of marshmallows I found in the cupboard.

"Brat...you will get diabetes before you reach 10." She glared.

"And I will enjoy myself before that time comes." I replied more cheerfully.

This light-hearted and joking banter is what I like, to push all my worries away.

"Disrespectful brat." She muttered.

"Sorry~" I giggled.

"Genius you may be, Respectful you are not." She smirked back.

I froze for a while before giggling again, "Ooh...in a poetic mood, aren't you?"

"Try this one.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You are hilarious,

So entertain me too."

She smirked, "So entertain you, I shall do."

Which resulted in me becoming a ball of breathless and laughing mess. This is not too bad after all.

* * *

**Lol, I really loved the last part. I just wanted to highlight Bell's personality as in the previous version she is...too simple and too...bright, stupid etc for my taste. So in this version, she is more dark, manipulative. Reason is the same, she want to feel the thrill of action through Kano but is too much of a coward to do it herself.**


	3. Crashing Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own my OC. ****The image also does not belongs to me, it belongs to nightmares06 on both fanfiction and deviantart.**

* * *

Just three days. Three days, and m-mother is already out of the hospital, walking along the streets. Each time I had to do a double take on her because back in my last life when my aunt just gave birth to my nephew. She had to stay in bed, not able to do anything, for a whole month.

In Chinese tradition, all new mothers had to 'zhuo yue zi' for a month. Although it isn't practised as much as the older generations, there are still people who does that.

"Mama, are you okay?" Was a question that was asked nearly routinely now.

"Dear...I am okay." She sighed. I blushed slightly at their amused expression.

"Maa...Kano-chan, come here." Father chuckled and snatched me from me seat.

I felt the blood rush to my head as I dangled from his shoulder.

Uuuh...I don't feel really good...

Bleargh!

* * *

"Gah, Kano!" Father screamed as he wiped the puke off his green uniform.

"Uuh..." I made a noise as Rukia-san wiped my face.

We had stopped at a shop of an old friend of mother right after I decided to puke all over father.

"Shiki-kun." Rukia-san smiled, and suddenly the air became slightly too cold and dark. A black aura suddenly manifested behind her, taking the shape of a...bear.

...A enraged mother bear, to be more specific.

"I will warn you this once last time." She started as her hair shadowed her face, "Do. Not. Ever. Carry. Kano-chan. Like. That. I repeat, Do Not Ever Carry Kano-chan like that."

'She said it two times...' I thought.

"What if he got hurt, and..." She rambled and reprimanded father on and on.

'I wonder just what father wanted to tell me.'

* * *

"Okay, Kano. Now that the devil-incarnate is away. We can have our privacy." He said seriously, making me gulp. He was rarely ever serious.

"Kano, take care of your mother for me okay?" I raised a questioning brow at him but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. " I-I always know that you are special. You are far more intelligent that any others, l-like a prodigy. So you must understand what I am talking about right?"

I nodded quickly at his slightly grim-smile, making goosebumps crawl on my hand.

"Call it is shinobi's sixth sense or something. But something...bad is coming, and...and, I might not be able to protect you all. So Kano, if I am...no longer with you, or I might not be able to protect all of you, Kano. Help me protect them." He sighed, and ruffled my spiky white hair, something that I had supposedly inherited from my fraternal great-grandfather-said so by father. "Promise me Kano. Your mother, you and Sakura are the best thing to have ever happened to me, I don't want them to be harmed."

"I promise." It was only two simple words, yet I felt that a heavy cloak had settled over my small frame.

"Thank you." He said, ruffling my hair again.

"Thank you." A whisper.

* * *

The next day, mother had brought me to the flower shop she worked at.

When we entered that particular street, I immediately noticed the differences of the people there from the people from other streets. Yellow, orange, blue and green were the main colours that I am bombarded by.

It also seemed that only several clans were allowed here, as when I stepped through that invisible barrier that seemed to separate that street from others, I felt like I am an outsider. Someone that doesn't belong here.

Among all the bright colours, the loud and boisterous people, and the happiness that seemed to radiate even from the ground. I felt...exceedingly special yet 'faded' from some unknown reason. My pure white hair, pale skin, white shirt and grey pants made he stand out from the crowd. Like a white spot in a coloured paper. Hard, yet easily spotted at the same time.

I clung to my mother's hand, trying to hide myself in the cloth of her long skirt.

She glanced at me and smiled, making me smile back. It was an awkward and small smile, as I am not used to smile like that.

That thought dampened my mood slightly.

I had tried to let go of my past now, to live in the new life. But past morals, language and habits had clung to me like some extremely strong glue is keeping them glued to me. It is something I could not get rid of.

But I suppose that it is nearly impossible. I have spent exactly 14-almost 15 years as Yi Lin and only a mere 4 years as Haruno Kano. Of course it will be hard.

I blinked and snapped my head up when mother stopped walking, we stopped at a shop with the sign board of 'Yamanaka Florist' proudly carved into it.

Yamanaka...that single word made me twitch violently.

Shizu had mentioned something about a Yamanaka Ino being one of the Rookie-something before...and that the Yamanaka is a clan-or was it a family instead-of...mind-rapists...? No, that sounded so wrong. Anyway, Shizu said something that they have some mind-related jutsu and...that's it.

I should have paid attention, and besides it is not my fault that I haven't watch that series for years.

"Chouko-san!" The voice of a young girl came from another direction.

When I turned my head, I was gifted with the surprised face of a female.

Crash!

M-my first...kiss...!

"What the hell! That was my first kiss!" She screamed, her face red.

I turned to her, clasping a hand over my mouth.

"That's my line. No one asked you to crash into me!"

"You just have horrible reflexes!"

"So do you!"

"What do you mean by that, Snowy?!"

I twitched at the nickname, "I meant that you have horrible reflexes to be crashing into someone, dimwit!"

"What the hell, Snowy?!"

"Dimwit!"

"Snowy!"

"Dimwit!"

"Snowy! You probably can't even eat a dango right!"

"What the hell you are on?! A challenge? Bring it!"

"Children..."

We gulped and turned towards...

Mother.

Oh, whatever up there...save me!

* * *

So in the end, we arrived at the dango shop while mother went to the florist.

We sat, glaring at each other.

Munching on a dango.

I threw the stick at the tree, she did the same with the other.

I snatched another stick from the pile of dango we ordered and she did the same.

Rinse and repeat.

"I won!" I yelled, wiping off the sauce with the back of my hand.

"No! I finished first!"

The 'argument' had continued for several minutes before we were slouching down and panting.

She giggled before it turned into a full blown laughter.

It could not help that smile from reaching my face and the laughter bubbling from my throat.

"Names Mitarashi Anko, yours?" She turned towards me.

"Kano, Haruno Kano." I grinned.

Before we knew it, we became what other might call 'friends'.

* * *

That night, or rather that monster, came all of a sudden. Its malicious chakra flooding the Hidden Village.

I was practicing the kata that my father showed me until late night before the said person appeared right beside me.

"Kano! Go find your mother, she should be in the Market District! And take Sakura too." Father shouted, decked in his shinobi gear.

"H-hai!" I almost screamed in shock, before dashing to the room where Sakura should be. I snatched her up as gentle as possible, temporary ignoring the fact that she is wailing and screeching uncontrollably.

Running out of the house, I was instantly flattened to the ground with a wailing Sakura just next to me.

I looked to the night sky. There! There it is. That humongous fox with nine tails. I could feel it in the air, its rage and that pure hatred.

Tears sprang out of my eyes as a response, but then when I saw my father, or at least I think I did, jumping above roof...screaming, nearing the fox...

That man-which definitely isn't my father, right?-was struct with the fox's claws, his body was messily speared in half...blood fell like rain...his intestines falling in in shreads...

My breath hitched when the crying of Sakura brought me out of the daze, I quickly hugged her close to my chest as I ran and ran.

I screamed when a building fell where I was just a second ago, debris shattered into smaller portions as it hit the ground with amazing force, sending vibrations through where I stood.

Ashes, smoke, or whatever, I am not sure about the right word for it, rose, blinding my vision temporarily. I immediately ran away from that area - because that huge ass claw is just meters away from piercing me and I know that it could cover that short distance in milliseconds - all the while ignoring my aching legs.

I jumped away as a corpse landed just in front of me, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the owner of the perfume shop just a a stone's throw away from the florist where mother works. Her usually neat reddish brown hair was in a mess and blood stained her clothing. I noted that her left side was crushed, probably by Kyuubi swiping its - his - paw at her.

A choked cry came out of my mouth, suddenly the space in front of me buzzed. A well and alive Nadeshiko appeared in place of the corpse and was smiling serenely...

Crash!

A nearby crash destroyed the image - illusion - and at the same time broke me out of my stupor. The balance put me slightly off balance, I shrieked when I saw the corpse again.

I wanted to vomit but my mind managed to remind me of the - last - order of my father: Find my mother.

So I ran. Ran and ran. My heart pounded in my rib and sweat beaded down my face. i swallowed the bile in my throat, pushing back the image of - deadandneverwakingup - Nadeshiko to the back of my mind.

I ran through piles of debris, tried my best to dodge the falling debris, weapons and occasionally corpses. I ignored everything else, the tears streaming down my face and the hysteria building up.

I don't know how long I was running, but as soon I saw the tell tale sign of my mother's pale pink hair-so similar to my own-in the crowd or civilians-huddling close together and screaming in fright like the cowardly and weak pests they are, and so am I- I immediately ran towards her.

"Mother! Mother!" Someone yelled, it took me a moment to notice that frightened and child-like cry was coming out of my mouth. How strange, I don't remember every crying like that.

Her head snapped towards my direction so fast, and in the next moment, I was scooped up into her arms, running towards the hideout.

Genins was screaming, crying and ordering the civilians to move faster and hurry the fuck up at the same time that if the situation was different I would have probably smirk at how pathetic they are right now.

The killing intent was too much, before we reached the hideout, I was already out cold.

Before the darkness overtook my vision, I noted that Sakura was already asleep, or perhaps unconscious.

At least she was safe...I thought.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on a thin mattress-which is definitely not my futon. And on a cold floor, which is very uncomfortable but did its job of forcing me out of my sleepy trance.

I immediately sat up and looked around. Futon, thin and quite uncomfortable, were rolled out neatly on the floors, families shared one as they tried to make space for others. I wondered if this is what refugees would've looked like in real life Japan too.

I moved slightly to the side, taking up the unused space to free Sakura from my grip. Sorry... I thought, looking at the red patches of skin on her cheek and arms-made by me from not letting go of her even in sleep.

I sighed, looking at my mother-who is just under us. She is probably suffocating from my our weight.

Briefly, I wondered how is father. Is he dead or alive? Before I could think too much on the topic, I quickly pushed that thought away.

Hopefully...

* * *

The Attack did more that it was shown in the original movie, nearly more than half of the village was in ruin. Oddly, important buildings such as the Hokage Tower and Monument and housing areas were relatively safe if we ignored the fact that some of the roofs were literally blown away, some huge debris being lodged right in the walls, some gardens being completely unrooted and the the interior of the house looking like a tornado had gone through it.

But I suspect that perhaps a shinobi had flung a Fuuton jutsu are the Kyuubi only for it to be repelled. So in a way, some of the destruction were actually caused by the shinobi.

When we were finally out of the hideout, we immediately went back to check on our homes. But luckily, most of it are still standing albeit with some damages that even the most-inexperienced builder could fix...well, except the walls - or lack of thereof - in the living room but that's another story.

"S-should we go to the hospital...?" I smiled shakily, "T-to see p-papa, I mean."

But I knew it. He is, in fact, dead. Measly weapons stand no chance to humongous chakra monsters after all.

"O-okay..." I saw her force a smile on her face.

I adjusted Sakura in my arms, before whispering.

"You are lucky to not fell the loss of a dear one, Sakura."

* * *

**Yaay~ Kyuubi Attack~ Review please, critiques, or rather, constructive criticism are more than welcomed though. And well, Anko become Kano's friends. Next chapter: Academy. I decided to talk more about the Academy mostly I want to make Kano's relationship with Shizu, Anko, Itachi, Chouko and perhaps also Izumi and Sakura's a little bit more 'solid'. I am not even sure how that works but I will try my best.**


	4. Planning for Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC**

* * *

I blinked away the sleep from my eyes as I was preparing the toast.

No no, I shouldn't fall asleep. What if I messed up? I always tend to do that whenever I am not paying attention. I sighed, and quickly ate the toast and went to make the milk for Sakura.

I couldn't help but coo to the little baby as I feed her from a bottle.

After then when she finally went back to sleep from my rocking, I quickly wrapped her up in blankets-trying to keep her warm. It is now November in Konoha. The village-or rather the Hi no Kuni is infamous for its drastic weather change which it could change from being blazing hot to freezing cold in a matter of days. I looked out through the window, it is snowing.

I then went to the kitchen-which is fixed rather quickly-and poured some warm water and some soft food. I carried it in a tray as I walked up the stairs. I tried to balance it at much as possible but with my pudgy hands and short legs it is rather hard. I set the tray down when I reached the first door to the right, and opened the said door as slowly and as gently as possible.

"Mama, it's time for breakfast." I said but received no response.

I walked to the side of the bed and set the tray on the small table. Then I placed my hand on hers. She had always been a light sleeper, I thought as her eyes fluttered open. Her lips quirked up slightly in an unknown emotion but then twisted into a grimace as I helped her up. When she was finally sitting up, I scooped up some porridge and pressed the spoon lightly against her lips.

She opened her mouth enough for me to pour in the contents.

With the small sound made when she swallowed the porridge, I repeated the motion.

I smiled slightly.

* * *

I breathed out and stared at the white mist for several seconds before it disappeared. It is mesmerizing, for some unknown reason.

Around my neck is a long blue scarf, almost similar to the one Konohamaru wore in the future. But it is much longer and I had to tie it up at the back. It was my father's, I felt rude to have touched his things without asking but what could he do about it once he is dead? I thought negatively.

I wore long sleeved black shirt but it is still very cold, on my hands were those mittens you could find in a kitchen. I also wore a pair of long black pants-which I figured it would be the best as it is barely several weeks after his death.

As I walked along the street, I marvelled at the buildings. Konoha isn't the second richest hidden village for no reason. Nearly all the buildings were rebuilt and re-painted. Shops were already open and ready for the customers. Roads are paved and everything is good. Mostly thanks to genin and occasional chunin volunteering.

All of a sudden, I coughed very loudly. It continued for several seconds before it subdued.

Damn...apparently I caught flu.

* * *

I was starting to get interested in the world of shinobi. While I must admit that I already am in the first place. But that doesn't actually count as it is simple pure admiration and jealousy. But after that incident, I was truly interested in it. It became more and more fascinating after every book I read. Ranging from boring and plain Academy textbooks to some of the Academy-level jutsu scrolls.

I was not able to read any of the higher ranked scrolls as it need verification.

But there were also some rather interesting changes in the Elemental Nations, not just in Konoha. Some were small and some were big. I had suspected that there is probably others that were reincarnated before us, and had already made the original plot out of control.

There are quite a lot of changes out there, such as an extra village, the Shirubagakure. And an unknown, unnamed but neutral organization.

One of the most interesting ones are about very, very interesting…sightings. It is rare, but there are _mystical beasts_, as some might say. But they are not the tailed beast, they are something else. It is very rare and over the course of nearly a century, there are only five documented sightings.

One is of a small green creature found near a river in the place that is now Numa no Kuni. A walking tofu with an eye and an androgynous human body was found in Iwagakure.

A plant that kills anyone that crosses its path resides in Konohagakure. I shivered slightly in fear at the thought of ever coming across a plant like this. A beast-like creature with hundreds of eyes across its body was found in an old Uchiha hideout that is used during the Warring Era.

And finally, a strange light is also seen above Shirubagakure.

Extra clans, or perhaps not, but they were not mentioned before. Interesting clans, scary, fearsome clans to some that are absolutely pathetic. Majority of them reside in the Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Konohagakure. Only some, mostly the most dangerous and infamous clans reside in Shirubagakure.

In Sunagakure, there were only three Kekkei Genkai holding clans, and more than 5 non-Kekkei Genkai clans.

In this world, the Fourth Hokage and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina had survived. The Uchiha clan was the one that made up more than a quarter of the whole population of the village. The Senju clan and the Uchiha were still in good relation, and the former clan is still thriving unlike the Senju clan in the original storyline-gone, lost and cease to exist.

In this world, the Third Hokage was dead. There were two Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kaito. Both were boys. Naruto looked exactly like Minato whilst Kaito had Kushina's red hair.

Kirigakure had not started the Bloodline Massacre yet, but I wonder what would be the outcome.

**"Have you considered it?" **Bell's unusually quiet voice resounded in my mind, breaking my attention away from my musing.

"Considered what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"**Considered being a shinobi, of course." **I could imagine her lips twitching upwards in a grin as her eyes glistened with something dark.

"...I..." I faltered for a moment. "Maybe I should become one after all. Truthfully I don't know what to do. I mean, the most obvious occupation right now is as a shinobi. You have seen the illusion right? If possible, I might just actually be the one that created it." I know that I am just lying. I am really eager to become a shinobi, but yet at the same time I know that I am risking my own life but I just can't help it. The idea itself is simple so, exciting, tempting.

**"To use that ability to the fullest, eh?" **She said with an odd but mocking tone.

"Yeah, that." I muttered back, suddenly very aware that-to others-I am talking to myself.

Her giggle was all I heard before I sighed, confirming that I am alone.

* * *

"Mama...today I am going to the Academy to become a shinobi." I said.

"...And, wish me luck." I muttered, unsure if I should say it.

To my surprise, she responded.

"Kano...no...shinobi...no." She rasped and started coughing.

"Mama, you shouldn't be talking. You need to wait a few months before the chakra is completely flushed out of your system!" I yelled, but tried to keep my voice as soft as possible.

"Don't want...die..." She coughed loudly. I could not help anything but put a comforting hand on her back and offering her a glass of water.

"Drink...shhh...I am not going to die..."

"Why..."

"I am going to help protect Konoha. The military is low now." I whispered.

"Excuses..." She coughed.

I just smiled guiltily and placed a hand on her eyes.

"Sleep please. You need rest."

* * *

The secretary eyed me cynically and I smiled nervously.

She is totally not making this any easier. As if to spite me, she uttered only a single sentence.

"You are under-aged."

"Only by two years. Please make an exception?" My smile is still on. But I could feel the crease between my eyebrows.. She then made a strange noise by breathing out of the nose and humming at the same time before saying, "Well...there is one way..."

"What is it?" I cut her off, earning me an annoyed expression.

"I was getting to it. Rude brat," I twitched, "anyway, you can enter the Academy early but you have to sit through a special exam."

"An exam? I thought all candidates have to?" I asked.

"Yes, but theirs is to see which year they get sorted into, and to get rid of those with no talent." She answered and I hummed. "Yours is only to see if you are qualified for the _first _year."

"What?!" I yelled but was cut short with my coughing.

"Don't 'what' me you brat. You are only 5! Do you actually expect to get into the Second Year or the Third?" She snapped. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...I thought petulantly.

"Fine, when is the date?"

"1st of April, you will also start your lessons that day." She fumbled around the desk and produced two pieces of paper. One of it contained the more detailed information and so on. The other however...

"You need your guardian or parent to sign it." I felt the need to curl up in disappointment.

Judging from her earlier reaction, she would never sign it. Ever.

* * *

"So...you are going to the Academy too?" Anko raised a brow. "But you are so sick, and short, and weak and..."

"Shut up..." I groaned. I turned to the side but I could still imagine her smirk, knowing that she had succeeded in annoying me.

"Fine fine...so, you need Chouko-san's signature but since she is sick and refuse to let you become a ninja you are doubting that she will sign it so you are now here to ask me for advice?" I am not even sure how the hell she said that in one breath but I am just going to stick with Shinobi-Logic.

"Yeah, no actually. I want you to help me search for something." I raised my head to meet her eyes. It is always interesting how her eyes could be so blank yet expressing so much emotions at the same time.

"Search? Not for advice? Hmm, but search for what?" She tilted her head. She is almost, almost just as cute as Sakura. Almost.

"Any paper or documents, most probably official ones that has mother's signature on it." I said hesitantly. I watched as her mouth twisted into a confused frown before a mischievous grin took over it.

"Ohohoho...the mama's boy is actually rebelling..." She laughed. I inhaled and exhaled, calming myself down. No, I must calm down. She won't help me if I just snap at her, or fight. She definitely won't help me if we fight, again.

"I am not. Shut up...so, yes or no?" I glared at her.

"The answer is...Yes!" She laughed at my face, or expression. I don't know.

"Lets go..." I got off the bench and walked at the direction where my house is.

"Yeah! But wait a minute, let me finish this first..." I muttered and I heart a munching sound from behind. Then footsteps, before a stick of dango is shoved in my face.

"Want some?" She ask teasingly, waving the one last dango in front of my face.

I responded by biting it off.

* * *

**It is kind of short...but I can't help it. This may seem as an excuse but I am emotionally stressed lately, really stressed. It is already holiday but it seemed that problem just have to arise. Review please. Constructive criticism are craved after. By the way, how is the summary?**


	5. Interesting Consternation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC, and some other things in the story. Image also does not belong to me, it belongs to nightmares06**

* * *

I breathed in and out and made sure my hand is steady. I stared down at the piece of paper and pressed the tip of the brush lightly against the surface. Black ink pooled slightly at the surface of the paper. I pulled down and made a stroke, then to the right and down.

"蝶子" The chinese letter is proudly written on the paper. The size is small enough to be an adult's, so it is perfect. No one know mother's signature look like, so the plan is completely fool-proof.

I turned towards Anko and grinned, she pumped her fist. "This is so damn exciting!" She cheered.

"How is it exciting?" A small creepy laugh went through my lips. Ah...it is so annoying. Whenever I want to tease or just make fun of someone I could not help but laugh...it is like a habit.

She turned towards me with a smirk of her own, "That you will get scolded when she gets better?"

I snorted and picked up the piece of paper from the table, making sure the ink is dry. "There are things out the scarier than being scolded. If I am still scared of being scolded like a child, then I am not fit to become a shinobi." I blew at it and checked the ink.

Silence soon reigned in the room before a nervous giggle cut through the soon-to-be-awkward atmosphere. "M-maa...you don't have to be so serious...you are making me all nervous..." Anko laughed.

"Is that so? Sorry then." I smiled and opened the door.

* * *

I smiled a thin smiled as I passed the paper to the secretary from before. She stared at the piece of paper, or rather at the bottom left corner of the paper where I signed. I subtly glanced up at her, fearing that she would find. Instead, she snorted.

I blinked.

"Now, off you go. Come back at the 1st of April. See you there, brat."

I breathed a sigh of relief before turning my back. But not before muttering "Yes, ma'am"

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

What Kano did not know was that the secretary knew them he himself had signed the paper.

She glanced at the piece of paper once again, the the lines are straight and smooth. At least he had a good calligraphy, for his age. Then he pulled out another piece of paper from the cupboard and compared.

His writing is curvier, and slightly bigger. Chouko's however, had a perfect calligraphy. Her lines should be straight and her word should be much smaller; dainty looking but not small enough to look like a smudge instead of a word.

She smirked, "Heh...it is almost completely similar except for the slight difference...He has potential, that brat."

She quickly slid the papers back into the cupboard and walked out of the building from the back. She pulled on her long brown wig and I head of yellow hair fell out. After that he pulled off her 'face' and a masculine face could then be seen.

The real secretary then came back, feeling that something was off.

* * *

**Kano's POV**

I felt a sense of accomplishment, dread and excitement all at the same time. I walked down the street in silence, fearing for myself every single step I took Suddenly someone bumped into me and I turned around to see...silver hair.

"Shizu?" I asked. I have not seen her since...since the Kyuubi Attack, I was scared that I might never see her again but...she is here, fine, healthy and...alive. I felt moisture gather in my eyes.

"Kano?" She turned around, yes it is really Shizu.

Not giving her enough time to form another sentence, I literally jumped onto her and hug the living soul out of her. It may seem humorous, but to me it is entirely different. It filled me with a sense of relief, and all the weight on my form seem to evaporate into thin air.

"I-I thought yo-you were dead!" I choked out. More tears rolled down at that thought of her being dead. She is the only person I can fully trust and depend on damnit...the sudden realization made me even more depressed.

"O-okay...okay,calm down, Kano." She ran a hand through my white hair. My breathing then evened then I flushed, seeing that I gathered some crowd, and the man that Shizu was with is staring at me with sympathy, and...with amusement.

I hate him already.

* * *

The person too had white, or is that grey, hair and dark eyes. One is covered by his hitai-ate and only his right eye could be seen as half of his face is covered by a black mask. His white hair stood up straight, like it defied gravity and is very spiky...I am not good at describing, even in my head.

"Umm...Kano, this is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei, this is Haruno Kano." Shizu helped us introduce each other.

"Nice to meet you..." I mumbled. 'No it is not, totally not nice to meet you at all. This guy simply gave out the vibe of an annoying bastard. I know it.

He did not say a word, so this is one of _those _adults. Those that think that children are completely below them, they think they are useless, pathetic, dependent brats that has no worth. Maybe I am over sensitive about this kind of thing and is over-exaggerating, but there are indeed adults who are like that, even _parents. _Shitty, pathetic, insensitive, inconsiderate parents...

He glanced up slightly, before turning away. Just what is he up to? Does he want me to kiss his ass wash his feet? I am not sure, no actually I am very sure that he has a six inch pole stuck up his ass. And coming out of his mouth, which should be the cause of his inability to speak.

"So...um...Kano, let's go to the dango stall with Anko." Shizu, bless her, managed to break out of the awkward atmosphere. I smiled a little and was about to get out of my seat before that asshole said. "Fujioka-san, we have to continue our training."

"O-oh, sorry Ka" I did not let her finish. "Hatake-san, couldn't we have a simple reunion between friends?"

"No, it will affect her training." He looked serious.

"And it will also affect her mentally if she does not have any socialization." I countered.

He hesitated for a moment before sighing. "Brats..."

I smirked.

* * *

_"I can't believe that you actually did that!" _Shizu exclaimed in Chinese.

_"Yeah...wait, but why you don't believe..." I trailed off._

_"I mean he is-" _I cut her off. _"Wait wait wait, tell me his 'codename' first." _We had agreed on a codename so that the canon character would not know when we are talking about them. Just in case. So that nobody question us why we know of that character/person before we actually met them.

_"Just call him Dog" She muttered._

_"Seriously?!" _I asked, incredulous. Dog? Isn't this an insult?

_"Yeah, that is his Black Ops codename after all." _She nodded, picking up yet another stick of dango.

_"Okay, so what were you saying again?" _I smiled sheepishly when she glared at me. _"I mean is that he is the one and only Sharingan's Kakashi.' _She said.

_"Xue lun yan de ka ka xi?" _I asked, confused. Where have I heard this before...of course it is in Naruto but...

_"One of the bloodline limit for the Uchiha clan, and the latter is his name, idiot"_ She giggled, and then frowned slightly.

_"What is this yu zhi bo...clan, again?"_ I asked, stacking another stick on my small hill of dango sticks.

_"Gah! I thought you read it in a book already?" _She looked exasperated, with a look that said 'are-you-sure-you-read-or-watched-naruto-before-?'

_"Chinese and Japanese are different." _I countered.

_"Shut up!" _She looked like she is close to exploding, well poor her. Being stuck with a non-rabid-Naruto-fan must have been quite hard. "_uhh...you have seen those guys with black hair, black eyes and pale skin wearing the red and white fan on their high-collared shirt right?"_ I nodded. "_Those are the Uchiha clan. Happy now?"_

_"When did I say I am not? But all of them look too alike to be healthy, are they all cousins or something?" _I muttered.

_"No, I don't think they are all blood-related. Some of them actually look different."_ Shizu sighed. She seems to be sighing a lot lately.

We were going to continue our conversation but Anko cut in. "Hey, why are you two speaking in that stupid code of yours again? She hissed, clearly annoyed.

"Ah...sorry" I chuckled. "It is a habit."

"Whatever...by the way, have you heard?" Anko suddenly looked so excited that it is not funny.

"Heard what?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Orochimaru-sama said that he created a new jutsu!" Shizu flinched, and I unconsciously clenched my fist. Orochimaru, supposed to have to defect from Konoha when Naruto is born. Is still a member of the Sannin.

Talking about the Sannin, Tsunade is actually still in Konoha working as the head of the hospital. Jiraiya is said to have a house somewhere in Konoha but no one knew where it is. Orochimaru however…his housing area is unknown, however that is to be expected. But he is still a famous Sannin. And he is still part of Konoha.

Then I remembered, this is an alternate universe. Who knew if he is actually a snake-hater or even a kitten-lover in this story. Immediately, I bit the insides of my cheek at the mental image of Orochimaru cuddling a kitten.

No, it is not going to happen...perhaps in another universe...

"A new jutsu?" I asked

"Yup! I am not sure what it is though...I really want to see it~" She added in a whining tone.

"Maa...Anko, it is better to not know. Maybe it is an S-rank jutsu or something else? It could be really dangerous." I said, my tone joking but in my heart I am not. I have a suspicion.

This jutsu that Orochimaru invented might just be _that _jutsu.

In my thoughts, I did not notice a certain someone come up from behind us. All but Anko, who is coincidentally sitting at the opposite chair, noticed his arrival. At that moment, I got an unnatural urge to just pull her back and run as fast as I can to hide, and protect her from _somthing_.

"Orochimaru-sama!" She exclaimed. Shizu made a small sound that sounded suspiciously like a crossover between a gasp and a scream. But she sound fearful, that was what made me more alert.

The usually warm chakra that is coursing in my body suddenly turned _ice cold_ as I heard that voice-so similar to the hissing of a snake-behind me. Suddenly I saw an image, of Anko on the ground. Coursing in pain and clutching her bloody _left shoulder._ She glared at me with tear filled eyes. What's stranger is that she felt…too real. A soundless scream tore through her throat and I immediately jolted back to reality, shocked and scared. Sweat rolled down my face and my eyes are wide. All I could hear was the beating of my own heart and my frantic breathing. Instantly the image dissipated into wisps of mist.

Yellow eyes narrowed into silts, making it seem more like the eyes of a snake. His voice was only slightly above a whisper, filled with dark intentions that seemed to only be sensed by me.

"Interesting..."

**Omake: Bathroom**

**(since I might have deleted Diary, I am just going to do some omake or something here...note that it will be in different POV's)**

Kano pulled at his pure white hair in frustration. If Anko was here he would be saying that he 'should not pull his hair or else it will fall off' as a joke to his hair colour being meant for old people.

But right now is an exception. Because Sakura is crying non stop and Chouko is out.

"No...she doesn't want food, she can't sleep so...ugh, think Kano!" Suddenly an idea came into his mind.

"Does she...want to...defecate?" Kano muttered.

Immediately he picked her up, and finally noticed that she stinks.

"Ugh...bathroom maybe?"

Bringing her to the bathroom, Kano immediately pulled down her diapers and crinkled his nose at the _stench.__ "_No wonder you are crying..." Quickly he threw it away and washed her bottom.

No, he is not awkward at all. After all, he is a female too. In his mind. Or is it a she, or a he, or a...now is not the time to be contemplating such things.

But Sakura just would not stop crying.

"Don't tell me you still want to..." Kano stopped halfway before her crying got louder. Quickly, he placed her over the toilet bowl.

Yet nothing happened, and the crying continued.

Then...

Shhhh...

"Well...this might as well be potty training...?"

* * *

**Reviews, please...I am losing confidence here. Is it bad? Why won't anyone tell me? Please anything...not that I am desperate...and Sen, why...? **


	6. A Step into the Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC**

* * *

My twitched violently when I saw what's written on the paper that is placed in front of me. My hand was damp with sweat if I were a character to this 'animated fanfiction' I am in, I would most likely have a incredibly black shadow cast over half of my face with a twitching 'are-you-f*cking-kidding-me-?!' smirk on face like those you see in those comedy school life anime or manga. Like when the main character was so busy doing whatever that he completely forgotten about the exam that is going to happen tomorrow.

And as he or she sat for the test, they would have an 'omg-I-am-screwed' moment before calming down. After the teacher passed down the papers, they would have a sweatdrop or a 'f*ck-my-life' kind or expression on, occasionally both.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I have gone through in the past minute.

'And this, is what I get for being over-confident...' I thought, looking at the basic geometry, maths, geography, history - which is, luckily, only about Konoha-, language -Japanese, obviously-, basic shinobi rules, basic first aid. Then I could not help but notice that they emphasize on geometry since it seems much harder than other subjects that are tested.

I sighed, at least these are easy. Since I have completely forgotten about...nearly all I learned in my previous life. No one has _that _good memory. But Shizu, I swear the whole series of Naruto is practically imprinted in her mind.

No, now is not the time to be thinking of these things.

I breathed in and out, feeling a calming feeling wash over me, its soothing and cool. Gathering my focus, I immediately set to work.

* * *

I waited anxiously in the cafeteria, occasionally nibbling on a piece of white bread. I frowned at the bread- more like plain vanilla sponge or something, I should have spread some jam, or at least brought a drink with me. But no, I decided that sweet beverages or soft drinks are not acceptable (in my opinion) so I brought plain water instead.

Just when I was about to slam my fist down the long table, the door to the cafeteria slammed open revealing 5 teachers. Each of them was unique in their own way, even though they look like some canon fodders. Somehow, they are still unique despite wearing the standard attire for a chunin. Perhaps it is the way they style their hair? But it looks similar enough to me. Or maybe is their colouring? They are all the same boring brown, green, peach and black.

No matter what, they all look like some useless boring canon-fodders. But, as they say, 'Do not judge a book by its cover' or something along the lines. I sighed, letting my eyes droop slightly.

This is probably the results for the test.

To be honest, it was quite boring except for the geometry part. I actually expected to have some physical test. Yeah, there was a physical test...if charting down your health information is called test then yes.

The chunin in the middle stepped in front and produced a red clipboard. He started reading out the names, classes and the teacher in charge. What was worse is that there are no order, no alphabetical order or anything. Pure, randomness. Going from Gokudera Hana to Uchiha Takane to Arisawa Kama. Ridiculous, preposterous, do they not have even a pint of organizing ability in them?

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from giving them a dressing down or organization and such right now and then. My head snapped up and I blinked when my name was called.

"Haruno Kano, 1A, under Kaname Andou." He announced in a loud and confident voice. He glanced at me, and raised a brow. I wonder if it is because of my appearance or something else. No way, it must be my appearance. With my neck length pure white hair, dark green eyes and pale skin, I was already quite odd looking. I pulled up my scarf-enough to cover nearly half of my face- in embarrassment at being stared openly.

"A-ano...Kano-chan, you are supposed to line up there." He pointed at the chunin that stood furthest away from the others. He had mid-length light brown hair that is tied into a high ponytail and heterochromia eyes, brown and yellow, under those sharp eyes are tear troughs that made him look older that he should have. He wore the standard chunin uniform.

I ran over to him, standing still in front of him. I was the only one then, I thought.

But then I was proven wrong when the chunin announced the next name.

"Uchiha Itachi, 1A, under Kaname Andou." I turned around and blinked, seeing a young black haired and black eyes kid walking calmly towards me. He too, had tear troughs under his eyes- though faint. What a coincidence.

I turned my gaze to the floor. I wonder what would happen to me now once I got in contact with one of the main characters, Uchiha Itachi.

'_Try to stay away from the canon characters, Kano." Shizu said all of a sudden as we were relaxing under a tree._

_"Why?" I asked, turning towards her._

_"Think of it like...the story line and the characters as a tornado. If we were to get too near to it, we would get sucked in. Then we would spiral down, down and down. Finally hitting the ground..." She stopped for a minute before she continued, "as the tornado fades away."_

_Normally I would have cracked a random joke that is related to the current topic, but today, I just could not. I simply looked up into the sky that is obscured my the leaves. Rays of sunlight shot through the openings. Today's weather is nice, sunny but not too hot either. The wind ruffled my hair as it gone by._

_'Hitting the ground...then what?'_

Death perhaps? I thought, my lips pulling up in a mimicry of a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

But it is simply _so tempting_.

* * *

When I stepped out of the Academy, I stopped when I saw an exceedingly intimidating sight in front of me. I quickly bowed low.

"Orochimaru-sensei. I did not expect to see you here." I muttered as I stood up straight. I lifted my head slightly but never dared to look him in the eye.

His eerie yellow eyes narrowed slightly and his lips pulled into a small smirk. "My, my...am I not allowed to see my new student?"

"No, I did not mean that. I am just surprised...that's all." I quickly said in alarm. I am scared of him after all, I thought.

He gestured for me to follow him and I did. I am scared...so scared. Like that day...

_"How interesting..." He murmured._

_"U-uh." I muttered, trying to come up with an excuse. But for what happened just now, no excuse could cover it up._

_"K-kano..." Anko looked at me, with a worried expression._

_Shizu made a small sound behind me (when did she get there?) and gripped my arm tightly. I winced at her strength but did not make any protest._

_"My...how fortunate. It seems that I have found a genjutsu-prodigy." He chuckled._

_"Sensei..." Anko muttered._

_"Ah, Anko-chan. Would you mind me borrowing Kano-kun for a moment? I would like to speak to him about something." He said in a casual manner, but from Shizu's tales alone made me feel on-edge just by being in the presence of this man (monster)._

_"H-hai, sensei." Ah, young Anko. So blissfully ignorant of what monster her beloved instructor had become, was so trusting of him. She nudged my shoulder, and I glanced at her nervously. Should I go or should I not? If I were to go, I will be in potential danger. If I did not, I would make Anko, even Orochimaru suspicious of me._

_After all, who would decline an invitation of a famous (or infamous) Sannin? Even though he is a creep._

_I glanced up at him nervously and detached myself from Shizu's, surprisingly, strong grip._

_I gave her a small squeeze and a smile before I came down from my seat._

_"Shall we go elsewhere?"_

* * *

_"May I ask what do you want to talk about, Orochimaru-sama." I asked nervously, looking down at the ground._

_"Kano-kun, that genjutsu. You did not cast it intentionally. It was instinct." He started with an odd tone, "No child could have done that, no matter how early they trained or how gifted they are in the field. What's more is that," He turned towards me, I could see an odd expression on his pale face, "It is real."_

_My eyebrows scrunched up together and against my will, I let out a small sound. "Huh...?"_

_"You probably could not comprehend what I said just now..." I made no move to deny that, "but like what I said, your genjutsu is real, tangible and _alive_."_

_I sucked in a breath, alive. Alive, like that one time during the attack, Nadeshiko-san..._

_"But you could not control it." He stated._

_"That is what, I want to talk about..." His eyes twinkled strangely, so dark...so many layers._

_"Become my apprentice, Haruno Kano. I shall help you control your power."_

* * *

I always wondered just what did he see in me. Why did he want to make me my apprentice. What am I worth? Does he want my ability? Genjutsu isn't sought after much. Just what is happening?

These thoughts swirled around my head, making it spin. I quickly discarded those thoughts, focusing more on memorizing the way to wherever he is bringing me to. It is deep, into the forest. I felt a sudden chill when I notice that I am far away from the streets.

Orochimaru turned around, his long black hair swished due to the movement. His serpentine eyes glinted strangely in the dark forest, and his pale skin seemed to glow in an ethereal light. I could see how handsome he would have been if not for his skeletal figure.

"Kano-kun..." He started, "As I said before...your ability is not normal."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei," I muttered, feeling beads of sweat rolling down my back.

"I had checked your family history. None of them was involved in the shinobi profession except your father, nor related to any clans. So I concluded that you are the only one that has that ability, and have somehow developed it yourself..." He slowly bent down to my height, "So I paid the hospital a visit."

Then he chuckled, "Have you ever wondered why you have to go to the hospital for a checkup monthly?" He asked.

"No. I only assumed that it was the procedure..." It is obvious that it is not though. But I never paid much mind to it, I just wanted to carry on and enjoy life. Ignoring everything, ignoring mother's worried looks, ignoring the medics' gaze (like a lab rat), ignoring mother's actions (as if I were to drop dead any second)...

He then produced a blue folder from his yukata folds (like hell, I think he have nothing on his top except for that thin piece of cloth. Exhibitionist...) and my eyes widened when I took in what is written in the folder.

* * *

Patient Information

Name: Haruno Kano

Age:5

Birthdate: 4th of January

Height: 110.5 cm

Weight: 18 kg

Parents: Haruno Chouko (mother), Haruno Shiki (father, deceased)

Siblings: Haruno Sakura (younger sister)

Symptom: Lack of Yang chakra.

Doctor's Comment: The patient should have died the moment it is born as it is not capable of self-producing Yang chakra. But its Yin chakra had managed to take over the role of the Yang chakra while functioning properly. Further examination is needed.

20th March 824-We have tried pumping in strictly Yang chakra. Instead of becoming healthier etc, the patient has rejected the sudden influx of Yang chakra. So instead of pumping it in all at once, we did it little by little. The patient is now able to accept foreign chakra, as a bonus. The Yin chakra is proven competent in keeping the patient alive for extensive periods of time. 

27th March 824-Patients showed signs of malnutrition. We had once again pumped in Yang chakra-as a test. Patient showed signs of recovery after merely 3 days. So we conclude that he would most likely have poor health due to his lack of Yang chakra.

15th May 827- Patient has shown to be able to produce mass amount of Yin chakra and has become healthier. We shall stop doing the usual procedure of supplying him Yang chakra to see if he was capable.

5th June 827- Patient has contacted a serious fever and flu. His living conditions are good and nothing could have allowed him to be infected with fever. Strangely it has lasted for nearly a month before it broke yet there was no apparent permanent damage. We think that his lack of Yang chakra might be the cause for his slow recovery rate and weakened immune system. Yang chakra is advised to be supplied weekly to prevent this from happening again.

11th June 827-Patient's heart has stopped beating for 2 minutes and had entered a temporary dead state. 

I stopped reading the papers to wrap my mind around the sudden influx of information. _Lack of Yang chakra, death, weak immune system, slow recovery rate..._

_"What is this..." _My hands started shaking for some reason, "What is the meaning of this...? I don't remember any of it?! Temporary death state?! What bullshit-!" He placed a finger on my lips, it felt utterly repulsing, efficiently shutting me up.

"Tsk...what language." He chided, it felt immensely odd yet I could not help but feel...nostalgic...for some reason. I tried to turn away, but I could not move. It was as if I was glued to the ground, stoned.

"To answer your question, you have an over-abundance of Yin chakra yet you do not possess Yang chakra at all. You are very interesting, a normal person would have died immediately but you didn't. My theory is that..."

* * *

**Omake: Gender**

As the teacher or instructor was bringing his two new students to his class. He suddenly stopped and turned back to ask something that has been on his mind for some time.

"Kano-kun..." He started.

Said person blinked and looked up, "Hai? Sensei."

"You..." He suddenly felt so awkward, "You are a girl or a boy?"

...

...

"Sensei, I am a boy," Kano replied, his eyebrows twitching.

"Ah...okay..."

At a distance, Itachi wondered just what did the teacher do to make Kano have such a murderous expression on his face.

'Is this...the infamous PMS? No...she is too young.' Is what on the young Itachi's mind.

* * *

**Reviews, please. I really want to know how I did on the last parts. Please be nice but do give me an honest critique/answer. I will not get mad or anything.**

**I suppose this is immensely bold of me but...I kind of want a fan art...ahaha, maybe it is too early. I saw many authors having that and I was kind of ...I don't know, jealous. I know that I shouldn't be asking this but, please...? **


	7. The Snake's Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the image, it belongs to nightmares06. I only own my OC**

* * *

" My theory was that you might just be dead. But that notion itself is absolutely ridiculous as you have a working heart, you are breathing and walking. But then I stumbled on an information, seemingly meaningless and overlooked by the masses." Orochimaru said. He looked pleased, I would have snickered at least in my mind, but his serpentine and intimidating gaze pinned me down paralyzing me.

With his eyes, he seemed to be challenging me to defy. To run. Which made me fear for my life even more, knowing that I could never ever outrun, outsmart him enough to escape, but I caught myself, why, do I need to escape. Why do I need, no want, to run? This is illogical, merely instinct. Pure instinct.

'What are you doing. He is offering you information is he not. Information is vital in this universe, unknown universe. Who knows how much the storyline have changed though that may not even be the actual storyline in the first place.' I gulped. Yes, he wouldn't do anything to me right? He wouldn't! But, who would care. If I disappear, he could always blame it on training accident, nuke-nin, but that would defile his name. A prideful and arrogant person like him wouldn't do that, right?

However, he is already quite if not completely involved in those shady dealings. Cursed Seals, Root, human experiments, a child murder or two would not even bother him if he is going to defect sooner or later. Once again, why would he kill, or even harm me? I pose no hindrance towards his plans, whatever or whoever they may concern. I am merely a somewhat beneficial Academy student-turned-apprentice with a stroke of 'genius' in the illusionary field.

Yeah, right. It is reasonless for me to lose it. Calm down, it is merely...instinct, emotions.

"Uchiha Izuna." He muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly. The sound jolting me out of my stupor, making me jump slightly. Unintentionally, I let out a small yelp. My face burned with shame. 'Constant vigilance' is what my father, mother, instructor, and even Izumi-san had always advised me to. I disregarded their warning, oh so many times. I would have been dead if I were to be out in the field, so they said.

But I figured that I would probably, never, ever take it to my heart. As I had always been a daydreamer, constantly having my mind going elsewhere. I could rarely ever concentrate during History nor Mathematics classes. Nearly every single day, I would simply gaze at the clear blue sky, or into the dark grey stormy clouds while my feet would bring my back home. As if I were to be going on a one-way street, straight to the front door of that house I called home.

Ah...there I go again.

A chuckle. Deep and throaty, quite unlike the seemingly breathless chuckle I heard through the speaker in my last life. "Daydreaming again? You should really stop doing that." He raised a hand to his chin and rubbed it lightly, obviously mocking me.

"Back onto the topic, Uchiha Izuna was not very well-known compared to his much superior brother. But he was famous for one thing, his **Sakakku Genjitsu.**" I furrowed my eyebrows. Sakkaku Genjitsu, Reality Illusion. What does he mean by that? Hyper-realistic Illusion that made everyone believe it no matter how outrageous it may be?

"I was trying to say that, her illusion became _reality_. She gave life to all her illusions, allowing them free will, own conscious. Very similar to your illusions, but much stronger. Your illusions were not alive, but it is physical to some level." I opened my mouth to protest as _it is not possible, _but he shot me the sternest look I have ever seen on his face, no unlike a teacher reprimanding a misbehaving student. It is somewhat unnerving, to be honest. "The illusion of Anko withering in pain, did have a faint presence and shadow."

"But..." I started. "No illusion have a shadow or even a presence, do I need to tell you that. It is the most basic of the things you learnt at the Academy and should have known that if you were sorted into the 'Potential' class" I turned away, with no comeback or anything to reply to that. Embarrassing, humiliating, how many times must he shame me like this?

"He had the special ability of reality illusion, and also the same halved chakra." My head snapped at him so quick that I surprised it did not snap and fly off, detaching from my neck. My action was abrupt and obvious, but he barely paid me any mind. "And an ability to predict the future. Too similar to be a coincidence don't you think so?" He chuckled.

"Don't deny anything. There have been similar people before you. It might not be very well known but during the Second Hokage's reign, there was a Witch Hunting Spree." 'Witch?" I wondered but did not say a word. There is a large possibility that it had something to do with our 'secret. Or perhaps it has been revealed from the start. "The hunt for people who have halved chakra, and the ability to perceive the future. They seem terribly knowledgeable about the secrets of Konoha." He chuckled.

'No use in denying Kano-kun. Tell me, has my jutsu succeed? Do tell me the truth, should you value your life."

He knew. He knew it from the start. There are so many things that I had not know. Should I tell Shizu? Will she be endangered because of this? I hope not. Because I sure cannot keep such a big information in me forever.

I bit my lips and gulped, opening my mouth while my lips trembled lightly. "A...Ah...Y...Yes..."

I don't think I'd regret it.

After all, I am alive because of it.

"Good boy. You are even more useful now that you willingly cooperate with me. Ku ku ku..."

Somehow it did not reassure me at all. As I got a feeling that no matter how 'useful' I may be, I will be nothing more than a pawn in his twisted game. Mindlessly following orders, fearing for my own life.

* * *

"Kano?"

"_I'd recommend not telling anyone. Isn't your friend, Shizu was it? A 'witch' too? While she may have a small amount of Yang chakra, it is too less for a normal clan child."_

"Kano? Are you alright? Did he do something to you? Kano! Hey, answer me..."

_"I can't say for sure that she would live. So be careful with that mouth of yours..."_

"Kano? What is happening? Kano, please... you can tell me. We are...we..we are friends right?"

_" Daughter of the Head of Fujioka clan or not. They are only a minor clan. Besides, do I need to remind you that I am not the most merciful person in this world?"_

"Kano?"

"Shizu..." A whisper.

"Kano, please tell me what is happening...!" I would probably regret it very much. Then again, I regretted a lot of things. This would just be another on a mountain.

I stretched my muscle far away from me. I could feel my palm colliding against her arm as I pushed her away and down to the ground. Without looking at her face, I turned away.

She is too precious. I don't want her to be affected by me of all people. She is just too precious. I don't want her to be harmed. I don't want Orochimaru anywhere near her either. She would be far far away from him, and from me. She would be safe as she will then pursue her dream of being a kunoichi. A strong kunoichi.

Shizu will be safe from him.

That disgusting snake.

Who, unfortunately, holds our secret. Should he reveal it, the Hokage and the council will be in an uproar. And I don't intend on being a test subject. Nor do I want Shizu anywhere near the T&amp;I.

As I walked away, I did not notice a singular silver eye tracking my each and every step with suspicion.

* * *

**Writer's block, Horrible block. Sorry. Really sorry. I will try to improvise, but it could not happen overnight. Critiques, please. And, please, be kind and maybe leave a review? Favs and follows are nice, but I practically rely on reviews to get motivation and inspirations. I would be very glad if anyone would be interested in becoming my beta to help me with the plot. And maybe the grammar and word choice.**

**I would be very glad if anyone would be interested in becoming my beta to help me with the plot. And maybe the grammar and word choice.**

**Please PM me if interested in saving this horrible work of mine. If none, I hope someone would be so kind as to point out every plot holes and mistake in this fic because no one, not even a fish is willing to beta for me.**


	8. Halcyon Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The pic belongs to Nightmares06. I only own my OC: Kano, Shizu, Chouko, Rukia, Izumi and Kaname. **

**I am back. Yup, after so long of inactivity and writing-related-depression I have finally matured enough to care not a single bleeding thing about other's opinion to my work. Now, no matter what kind of reviews I got, I will definitely continue writing. I won't fucking stop, not anymore.**

* * *

Emptiness. Loneliness. That seemed to be all that I am feeling after that day when I pushed Shizu away. I am still not sure if I regretted it, or if I feel stupid and angry. I am not sure but I think it is _unfair._ Unfair that I am the one that had to shoulder this. Unfair that I am the one that is taken. It is unfair. Yet I feel important, I feel like I am at the top of the world despite my current situation.

I am special. I have powers. I am special. That was what I thought almost every waking second. I felt important. I felt like I was above them.

I took a deep breath and I walked out of the Academy. Two months and 20 days has passed, and my days have somehow settled into a routine of some sorts.

I would wake, and do my morning routine at the training ground before freshening up and going to the Academy. At the Academy, we would be thought the basics and refresh what we _should know_ every day. Geography, history, language, mathematics, first aid, physical education, chakra theories and basic forms of the Academy kata will be taught every day, both in theory and practice. New things will be added in every lesson. And at the last week of every month, we will refresh what we learnt again and again before we learn new things next month. Rinse and repeat until we go to Year 3, when we will start sparring and training our chakra, and the basic justsu.

After my time at the Academy, I would go to a private training ground with Anko to meet up with Orochimaru. And seeing as we are now officially his apprentice, there is not much need in lying low. However the knowing look in the Yondaime's eyes are very unnerving.

* * *

_"You said that you wanted to take this two children as your apprentice?" The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato asked while raising an incredulous brow. "Are you sure, Orochimaru-san?" He asked again. At the side, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina was decked in full jounin uniform, her eyes scrutinizing us, namely Anko and I._

_"Yes." Orochimaru nodded, his usual habit to drag the 's' sound missing. It seems that it is merely his way of being playful, I thought in an attempt to push down the worry and anxiety spiking up at every word that left the mouth of the adults in the room. 'Even though I am one too...almost one. Not physically, mentally. But no one would believe me.' I did not pay much attention to other's conversation, and that not only succeeded in calming me down but also embarrassing both me and Orochimaru when I drifted off._

_"-kun, Haruno Kano-kun." A young and smooth voice called my name and I immediately snapped out of my stupor. I quickly looked up to see the amused face of the Fourth Hokage and the irritated expression on Orochimaru's pale face. Stuttering and blushing, I quickly replied, "H-Hai! I apologize, Hokage-sama, for being so rude! Please forgive me!" I bowed lowly, my face burning so brightly that it would put the red of the Sharingan to shame._

_I heard the soft snickering of Anko beside me, which immediately stopped soon after. I assumed that it was thanks to Orochimaru glaring down at her. _

_"No...its okay, Kano-kun. The adult's talk is probably boring you out." The blonde, such a strange colour especially in a universe that mainly consisted of Asians, except for Mizu. Then again there is no rule for hair colour in a fictional world. Hell, a rainbow-coloured hair might even be normal in another universe, just not this one._

_"But don't do that again and pay attention, alright?" The Hokage smiled at me when I finally stood up. I nodded so fast that if I went any faster my head would have fell off. "Hai, Hokage-sama!"_

_He nodded slowly, chuckling softly all the while and said, "I was asking: What do you think of your future-shishou, Orochimaru-san?"_

_Honestly, I was stumped. Why would he be asking for my opinion? Despite not paying any attention to what he said just now, I was quite sure he did not ask Anko the same question. But a subtle look from Orochimaru told me what to do; that is to just answer immediately._

_"E-eh, I think Orochimaru-sama is a great and intelligent man. H-He is also very k-kind to take me as his ap-apprentice." I immediately said, stuttering all the while. Oh good grief, I must look like a useless, shy and inexperienced toddler (Which, I kind of am a shy, inexperienced and generally useless toddler that is barely 6.) in front of the leader. _

_"Good." He smiled. But I have a feeling that he does not believe my words. At least, he does not believe that it is my words. But I pushed the thought out of my head and smiled._

_A few more short questioning, short conversation and some paperwork later, it is done. I am now, officially, Orochimaru's apprentice along with Anko._

_"I find your reply quite amusing. I didn't know that you think of me as 'kind'." He smirked and I kept up my blank facade. _

_"It is not like I can say that you are an extremely manipulative man that threatens little children..." I muttered, but he heard me as clear as day. I prepared myself for a glare, a hiss or even a slap but nothing greeted me except for his short, but loud and raspy laugh._

_"You can. However, that could barely be called manipulation. More like a simple...bargain. You children are too amusing." He chuckled, his eyes flashing darkly and I kept my mouth shut for the whole trip back home._

_At the door, my sick, tired mother, waited on the couch in the living room. I immediately went to her side and supported her as much as I can when she tried to stand up. Orochimaru, being the perfect gentleman invited himself into the house instead. He gave the so called 'usual, overused speech' masters give to their apprentice's parents._

_Soon, Chouko-my mother had to retreat back to her room, where her medicine is kept due to the fact that her coughing started again. She is getting better, much better but she is still sick. The smile she gave me before he left her alone in the brightly lit room is so painful to look at that I tore my gaze away from it barely a second after._

_When I came back down, I saw Orochimaru lounging on the couch as if he belonged there. He looked up at me, and stood up. "Despite what I said just now, it is still better if you mind your mouth." He smirked before disappearing in a shunshin._

_I literally crumpled down onto the ground due to my legs turning into jelly._

* * *

Basically, the whole 'session' thing into becoming Orochimaru's apprentice is simply a bundle of nerves, shame and fear. Or something of the sorts.

But right now I am having the second class of the day; History. It is boring, very boring. Most just don't care about the details, but I still paid attention to it. Well, as much as I can anyway. It is mostly what we knew from the manga and anime, and some other minor things, the timeline and when those wars and so on happened. Details, details that we most likely won't need. Most likely.

I yawned into the book and looked at the board with half-lidded eyes. Then I glanced at the Uchiha-the only one my age-who is sitting at the way back of the classroom. Antisocial much? Not so far from the truth. He is actually quite sociable. Well, if asking for advice and training tips from teachers and those from the year above is called 'socializing' the yes. He is very 'sociable' indeed.

I almost snorted, but caught myself when the teacher glared at my direction and threw a chalkboard directly over my head. It embedded itself in a paper a student was doodling on and I sighed softly in relief.

"Inuzuka Yota-san, please pay attention." The teacher grouched. He is an old, mostly retired shinobi with a head of messy silver and a scary glare. His nose is crooked and is missing a few teeth, and most of them are yellowed. He is old, nearly 60 if I remember correctly. His face almost have as much wrinkles as the Sandaime would have sported if he survived. The teacher, Yama-san is actually quite lean despite his poor hygiene and I have no doubt that he can still throw a perfect straight bull's eye with those (rather ominous) coloured chalks of his.

"And you too, Haruno Kano-san." He glared at me and I gulped, "Hai, sensei."

It seems that I was found out after all.

* * *

After the History lesson is recess. Break. Or as those in our year likes to call it, 'Freedom'. Whenever one of them screamed that, the rest would break out in a cheer and rush out of the doors and windows like rabid animals.

Perhaps they are really animals. Well, humans are animals after all. From what I have learnt in my last life, is that we actually evolved from monkeys. Quite unnerving, as I never really liked those creatures, but it quite makes sense I suppose.

They do look a lot like humans after all, I thought as I sat on the window ledge with my legs dangling on it. While the other kids out of the second floor. People back in my world would have screamed and fainted if they ever saw this happening in front of their eyes but in this world, this universe, it is completely normal. However those with civilian background might be a little different, since they have no one to teach them. The Academy will teach them about properly using chakra, but they will have to wait another two years before that. Those clan kids and those with shinobi parents had a giant advantage over the civilian-born children, especially with their clan members and parents teaching beforehand.

If that is so, then I have a bigger advantage here with Orochimaru as my mentor, or master as he had insisted me to call him. He had already taught both Anko and I about this thing just several weeks after we became his apprentice. He had said that we are progressing rather quickly, which gave a boost to my ego until Anko decided that there is not enough room for her and compressed it till it is barely visible by beating me to the ground in a taijutsu match.

Its okay. Since I had beaten her in every exercise involving genjutsu of any kind.

But Orochimaru is absolutely ruthless, merciless and downright sadistic. The training, when Orochimaru is involved, is merely a pretty word for torture and mind-break. It is hellish, and I admit that I nearly peed myself during one of the 'training' session. Keyword being almost.

Anyways, to summarize how he taught us to cushion the fall with chakra in just two words it will be, "Fucking insane."

He is insane. Absolutely insane. His sadism is unhealthy. Very unhealthy. I am not exactly sure but I think that it is not 'training' we were talking about, but instead 'torture'. That, or that he is actually observing our reaction and growth, like an experiment or something. An observation

He literally threw us off a three storey building with only a rope tied around our waist to ensure that we won't die until we manage to cushion to fall with chakra. Well, he did explain the theory to us before he threw us out so I suppose it isn't too bad. Not too bad, but still bad.

In my musings, I completely disconnected with reality until I accidentally slipped on the window ledge. I did not want to go down, just sit there and look at other kids while they play and screech but it seems that someone decided that it will be a good idea to push me to join in. That someone is my leg.

I will be completely honest here. I screamed like a little girl, or rather, a little boy when I saw myself getting closer and closer to the ground. My instincts screamed for me to quickly turn around, so that I will not break my neck in the fall and use what little time I have to mold the chakra to cushion my fall.

I barely made it before I reached the ground in a loud 'thump'. I did not have time to cover myself in a protective layer of that useful energy before I reached the ground, I barely made it to the first layer. But luckily someone acted quick, and threw himself under me to save me.

When I cracked open my eyes, I was greeted with a wincing an groaning Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Short start off after nearly discontinuing. But in my opinion it is quite alright.**

**How can Kano use chakra when his is halved? What is Shizu's feeling after the incident? What about Kakashi's suspicion? Will it reach the Hokage? To know more please fav or follow. Don't forget to leave a review! I will probably update regularly from now on depending on my schedule but I am not discontinuing this story!**

**Question: What kind of relationship do you want Kano to have with Itachi? One sided rivalry? Mutual dislike? Friends? Training partner? Or a confusing one where they spend time with each other in an attempt to escape from their burdens?**


	9. Spy Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The pic belongs to nightmares06. I only own my OC: Kano, Shizu, Rukia, Chouko, Izumi, Kaname and Mystery Spy Lady.**

**Aaaaannnnddddd...a new OC is added to the growing family! She is (bleeeeeep) and she is a spy from (bleeeeeeep). Oh, and she is also a (****bleep) (bleeeeeeep). Let's welcome her with a smiling Inoichi~**

* * *

I am not a frequenter of the school's nurse office that is for sure, and neither is Itachi for that matter. The nurse office...is a new territory for me I suppose. And I know, that I might soon have a personal bed here is I don't brush up on my taijutsu because I am destined to be beaten to the ground. Not really, but close... somehow, maybe...no.

The nurse, a lady which I don't know the name of, smiled at us and took out a first aid kit and literally ripped our shirt off. Okay, not ripped. She told us to take off our shirt so that she could check if anything is wrong with us; just in case we broke our bones or something. I personally find that ridiculous, since if we broke a bone we would be screaming and crying like crazy. Perhaps it is due to my paranoia or something, I felt that this woman is someone that I cannot trust. Not if I am in a battle, surrounded by overpowered bears.

I am not sure where the bear came from. But yes, I don't trust her at all. Not if my life depended on it. I have a sneaking suspicion that she might not be as innocent as her outward appearance, but I can't say for sure. 'Is this what they call a sixth sense or something...?" I wondered, taking off my jacket (something I found in the storage room when I caught the cold) and then my shirt. I looked to the side and noticed the nurse wrapping massaging and applying some unknown medicine thing around his midsection before nodding.

"Uchiha-san, please don't involve yourself in any...extreme activities before this heals." She said gently. I raised a brow. Was the impact that large that he actually needs to stay off training? I am not sure if I am _that _heavy...

Then the nurse turned to me. "Good, Haruno-kun. Now stay still..." She said as her hand glowed a pale green. She concentrated in it for a while before it stabilised and turned to me. Her hand ghosted over my body, which is quite creepy and immensely awkward as she is only holding a light and hovering around. She stopped for a moment at my midsection, at the area between my chest and stomach and frowned a little before the light dimmed and disappeared.

But at that moment, I was completely creeped out. Okay, having someone scan me isn't all that weird. It shouldn't be, due to the monthly checkup I do at the hospital (which has stopped, by the way) and I should be used to it but I am not. The sensation of the chakra, poking and prodding at your insides, at your...chakra-circulatory system thing is very weird. It felt alien, and I was compelled to push it away, but my mind reeled in my own chakra which was about to lash out at the lady. How odd. It almost felt as if my own chakra has a mind of its own.

Maybe Bell, that bitch can control my chakra? Or, is the one in control? Now that I realised, I have not heard from her lately. She is quiet, but her presence is still there. She lingered around, I could feel her presence in my mind, but she has not said a word ever since. What happened?

"_Bell?"_ I called out to her in my mind. But my own voice seemed to echo back in the empty space that is my mind. She did not reply. But she is still there. I know she is still there, but she is just not replying to me.

"_Bell?" _I tried again. But nothing. She isn't there. Only the smell of Earl Grey (is an imaginary thing from my mind supposed to have any _smell?)_ and a cold, hard feeling. Nothing. No taunting laughter. No annoying high pitched voice nor the ruffling of her much-too-frilly dress as she trudged up the staircases. A strange, cold feeling settled in my gut as if someone poured a whole bottle of ice-cold water down my back, cold sweat broke out on me. I shouldn't be. I dislike her. _Hell! _I _fucking _hate her! But as much as I like to deny it, she is something, _someone _that I have became familiar with. She brings a sense of belonging, familiar. Someone I know. Someone that could not betray me even if they wanted to as she is _in my mind for God's sake!_

"You can go now." The nurse smiled and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I immediately blushed, noticing that I had yet to clothe myself while Itachi is already _fully clothed._ I stuttered and quickly pulled on my dark blue shirt and threw on my white jacket.

I could swear that there is _amusement _in those 'emotionless' eyes of his despite the straight face. I frowned and the nurse giggled. "Good, now off you go. Your teacher must be worrying about the two of you.

_Oh hell no..._The next period is Mathematics and that teacher is by no means a caring person.

* * *

The nurse smiled when they left. After a while of silence, her smile dropped and she immediately stood up. In a swift motion, she pulled off her short brown hair which is a wig. She snapped her fingers, and her nurse uniform shivered and disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a black body suit replaced the light coloured uniform.

She stuffed the wig away. She dug her black painted nails into her face and pulled, revealing that the pale 'face' was merely a mask. The woman sighed and combed her fingers through her long, waist-length flaming red hair and her dark purple eyes scanned the area. A black face mask covered half of her face and her body suit covered her whole body. She wore a pair of fingerless black gloves and shin-length black shinobi sandals that covered her toes too.

The woman then put the mask into her bag and looked up, just in time for the door to slam open.

"Yamanaka Inoichi, nice to meet you." She said, her voice is low purr, but no emotion is contained in it. She kept her hand in the bag and put her weight on her left foot.

Said man narrowed his eyes and frowned, immediately on guard once he realised that the woman is by no means weak. And by the red hair, purple eyes and an uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime's wife, Uzumaki Kushina, they might be of the came clan. His suspicion is proven right when she gave him a glimpse of her humongous chakra reserve. Definitely a Uzumaki, the distinct signature of the clan, a powerhouse with enough chakra that can match even the jinchuuriki.

"You know me. But I don't know you. Care to give me your name?" He smiled, but his body is tense and his eyes are alert.

The woman chuckled, "Sorry, I can't." And in a quick motion, she pulled her hand out from her bag and threw whatever that is in her hand; which is a metal ball down to the ground. Inoichi's eyes caught the words on the metal ball, 'A smokescreen.' He thought and quickly jumped, stretching his arms to catch the woman before she escape.

But it was all too late. The ball hit the ground and barely a second later the room is filled with smoke.

The woman chuckled from the tree just outside the nurse's office and became her expression turned serious before sending chakra to a seal on her arm. She disappeared in a flash, leaving nothing in her wake except for an unconscious Inoichi.

* * *

When we arrived at the training ground as usual, five minutes before the agreed time we are greeted with an irate Orochimaru waiting for us. We raised a brow and he simply looked up, just in time to see a bird, probably an eagle fly in a circle above us. The frown on Orochimaru's face is unnerving. Then again, when is his whole existence not unnerving? I thought spitefully, still not getting over the fact that he 'bargained' with me.

"Anko, Kano. Today's training session will be cancelled." He said curtly and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. We blinked. What? Just like that? If he had any plans, he could have informed us first yet...just what happened?

"Sooo...if the training session is cancelled. Where should we go?" Anko started, glancing at me with a look that suggested something. I huffed, "I will go get Sakura from Rukia-san first." I grumbled and she grinned. "Then we will go get dango!" She added, grinning stupidly.

"Whatever...'" I muttered, secretly glad that I don't need to be in Orochimaru's presence any longer

* * *

The walk to Rukia-san's daycare is just several minutes away, so there is no need to rush but Anko seem to think otherwise. She is sprinting towards the daycare at an amazing speed which I found hard to catch up to. "Wait a minute! Don't run in a crowded street unless you want to crash into someone _again!" _I yelled, annoyed at her.

But she simply pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue at me before jumping up to the roof. I hissed in annoyance, blame extended period of exposure to Orochimaru and followed her up.

Seriously, can't she wait for a second before we get to her favourite dango? Sure, we had been quite busy lately due to training and always crash home dead tired. So tired that we can't even walk sometimes, but that does not give her a valid reason to be so damn excited because of food.

Although I must admit that I am craving for some dango too. Slowly, I began to speed up and before I knew it I was running nearly as fast as Anko. She snickered, "Race you there!" She laughed and went even faster.

"No-wait! You...!" I yelled and momentarily losing my balance when I was about to jump to another roof. "Ha?"

Before I knew it, I crashed down to the ground. This time no human is there to cushion my fall, just a pile of boxes, crates and trash. Pain, mind numbing pain flared at the back of my head and I saw the emotionless eyes of someone looking down at me, then disappeared before I lost conscious.

* * *

"Ah, Orochimaru-san...you have finally arrived. I hope Kakashi is not rubbing off on you.' Minato greeted the Snake Sannin when he arrived in a shunshin lightheartedly with a friendly smile. But despite the carefree demeanor of the Yondaime, almost everyone in the meeting room is tense and serious. Orochimaru nodded back to the Hokage and replied in kind, "Not really. I had to inform my apprentices first." He stood at the second row, beside Tsunade.

His yellow eyes surveyed the room. Namikaze Minato, Mitokado Homura, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu stood at the front. Meanwhile, Yamanaka Inoichi was standing right in front of them all with the rest of the major clan leaders, Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, Sarutobi Asuma, Senju Tsunade and Orochimaru stood at the front but Jiraiya is nowhere to be found. Behind them are leaders of certain divisions such as the Intelligence Division's leader, Ibiki Morino and also the Barrier Team's leader.

Seeing everyone present, Minato took a deep breath and slipped into his wartime persona. "Now that we are all here...I wish to discuss the recent infiltration by a spy. Inoichi-san please..." He looked towards Inoichi, urging him to report what happened.

Inoichi nodded and started his report. Meanwhile the leader of the barrier team scrunched up his eyebrow, wondering just how did such a strong kunoichi, no, spy managed to slip into Konoha when the barrier should have detected that spy when she closed in. Just how? He forced his mind to think of a possible answer to that but the Nara clan leader had already beaten him to it.

'There is probably another rat in Konoha. Or that the barrier is weakening. Perhaps the enemy had found a weak point and exploited it? How could the barrier not detect the chakra, that humongous chakra should have alerted someone...no...the barrier is checked over by a team of specialist every month so it shouldn't be. No...perhaps the spy did not come from outside...but inside...? The barrier could only check who entered and exited the village, but not those in the village...shit. But wait,' Shikaku stopped for a minute, 'Maybe a teleportation jutsu or something of the sorts? There are all kinds of possibilities.' He rubbed his stubble, looking intently at those in the room.

'No...a teleportation jutsu will be detected. Any sorts of chakra signature, or even a spark that went through the barrier will be detected. A seal? But so far there is only a handful of people that can even make a space-time seal. Only Namikaze-sama, or even...Uzumaki Kushina...', He then went through what Inoichi had said about the spy, the woman with red hair and purple eyes. The appearance is similar to the Yondaime's wife if only slightly. Is Uzumaki Kushina the spy?

But why would she spy, or even betray Konoha. But then again, there are possibly more surviving Uzumaki. Now there is only two possibilities, either that the spy is a seal master that is skilled enough to avoid detection or that the spy resides in Konoha. Shikaku let out a low grumble, with made the Hokage took notice of him. Shikaku immediately looked up and prepared himself.

"Hokage-sama, permission to speak." He said, a calculating light in his eyes. This could probably cost his position, but he knew the Hokage could detach himself from his emotions if needed to. This spy will pose a large problem if they just leave it at that after all a small leak can sink a great ship. If they aren't careful, it could 'sink' the whole of Konoha.

The Yondaime nodded, "Permission granted."

* * *

**Kano seems**** to have the annoying ability to crash almost everywhere at any time. In school, and also into that alley. Seriously. Orochimaru is going to be pissed, as Kano had ignored all his teachings. The top are in a mess trying to figure out who is the spy. Oh dear. Guess who is the spy? Hint: she is not even cannon.**

**Next up! Shizu's interlude and work on the new village; Shirubagakure. Spoiler: Kushina is going to be in there. The Mystery Spy shall remain a mystery until I say so. **

**Question: Are you readers fine with the amount of OC? Should I limit them? If it makes it all easier, how about a story dedicated to the bio of my OC.**

**Also, would you prefer first person point of view or the third person point of view?**


	10. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The pic belongs to nightmares06. I only own my OC: Kano, Shizu, Rukia, Izumi, Kaname, Mystery Spy Lady whoever she is and whatever...**

* * *

One would usually wake up to the irate face of their mother, exasperated with trying to wake them up, or even a blank ceiling and the ringing of their alarm clocks beside their ear. But for Kano, it is the faces of one irate Orochimary that had greeted him when he cracked open his eyes.

Needless to say, it was not exactly...a pleasant way to wake up. Especially when that one person's killing intent is going over the roof. Kano almost choked, he wanted to claw at his throat to loosened the invisible hold on his neck but to no avail; only to give himself bloody red lines that ran along his neck. His eye rolled towards Orochimaru, blinking away the moisture gathering in his eyes, he gasped and wheezed, pleading for the man to just _stop._

_He is dying again. Blood rushed up his throat, forcing itself out of blood stained lips. Its choking him. He can't breathe. His throat, his lungs are burning, but he couldn't do anything about it._

_His legs are burning, his skin peeled off. He stretched his hand -bandaged, bloodied, weak- towards the figure in front of him, gripping thick fabric._

_'No...' he coughed out, barely able to see anything through the tears hindering his vision._

_'"_No!" He screamed. He couldn't bring himself to wipe away the snot and the tears staining his face, he just want it to stop. To stop. No more! Kano whimpered and tugged weakly at Orochimaru's jounin uniform's sleeve. Thick and rough fabric just like in the vision.

Fear seized him, and he loosened his hold on the fabric. His mouth ran through some alien words that sounded so wrong to his ears, "_Bu...bu ke neng..." _He whimpered, not daring to look up at the eyes of the man in front of him.

_The shrill cry of an anguished woman attacked her ears. She immediately brought her arm up to cover them. Not again. She is sick of this already. She does not want this at all...! _

_The loud footsteps closed on her hiding spot. Thump! Thump! Thump! A misstep, it continued again. She shook her head and curled into herself tighter. No...not that woman. Just as she thought of that, the deranged face of that one woman appeared from between the slits of the door. Her chapped lips twisted into a disgusting grin, the skin pulled too tight. Her eyes were silts-but the darkness inside were quite evident._

_"There you are..." She purred and a hand gripped his head. _

_Her head is breaking, it is going to explode from the force applied to it._

_The girl struggled, but to no avail. Helpless, so weak. Nothing helped. Nothing is nice._

_In her desperation, she cried, she screamed. The woman merely scowled, then smiled. _

_She smiled, so warm, so kind that it is almost disgusting, too disgusting to look at. 'Stop...' she thought, shivering. No..._

_"Have I hurt you...? Oh..no, I-I am so sorry. I am sorry... I am sorry..." The woman muttered, cradling her to her bosom. Her skin tingled where the woman's touch grazed it. She wanted to puke, but she couldn't._

_No, she could not. She could not._

_She can't..._

_N...o..._

"Please... stop...Shi...stop...Mas..ter..." She- no, He cried out. Stop it already! Just stop! He shook his head again and again, bringing his arms towards the man-monster's sleeve.

But he couldn't. He did not dare to. He can't.

He is scared.

"Do you understand how much trouble I have to go through to keep your abnormality a secret?" A growl, angry, full of anger. _Disgusting, scary...he did not like it one bit._ But he has to respond, or else _it _will continue.

He shook his head furiously, fighting the hysteria bubbling at his throat, forcing it down with everything he has. _Breath in, out, breathe in, breathe out, in...out, calm..N _o, _no...i-In. Breathe out..._He thought inside his head, lowering his arm to grip the thin hospital bed sheet. White, just like when she died. When the helpless girl died. Nothing she could've done...his breath hitched.

'No more...stop...stop these thoughts already...'

**"Stop it already!" **A muffled, cracking voice called out in his mind. It sounded so far away, so faint that he could barely hear it. It did not prevent the flinch, however.

"What is it now...? So...frightened, how amusing..." A voice coated with sadism, so dark, so terrifying that it sent goosebumps along his arms. He did not respond but merely kept his head low.

**"Don't listen to him Kano! Calm down!" **The voice yelled. _Who...I don't know...I am...not..._He thought, shaking his head.

"Defiant...stubborn...with nothing to back it up." The monster, _a monster. It can't be called a man. Someone so terrifying couldn't possibly be called a man..._He needed to run. But he is paralyzed, his feet are stuck to where they are. But he _must _move. _He needed _to escape.

**"Kano!" **

"The problem with the witches are that they simply couldn't stay dead!"

At that, a calmness suddenly spread over his form. Instead of the blood pumping frantically through his veins, it is of a normal pace. Badump...badump...a slow, calm sound sounded with every second that ticked by. His trembling hands is still, and the grip on the bedsheet loosened. He glared up at the smug man above him with a scowl, "As if I wanted to live again!" He yelled.

All the anger, the darkness in the man's voice disappeared altogether, and he smirked. Amused, smug and if not, slightly annoyed with a tinge of disappointment. Looking at that, he almost winced. He knew nothing of why he did that, but he felt like it. Almost similar to 'instinct', instead of 'emotion' or anything else.

"You weren't angry," Kano stated, hysteria bubbling just under the surface. "You did that to test me." He let out a shaky laugh. "You are...training me...?" He said, but it sounded more like a question instead of a statement.

"And you failed that test." He said simply, blunt and without the usual teasing edge carried in his voice. "No, instead you did not take my advice to heart. You were careless, you were not paying attention. You dared to trip and fall, unconscious too when I had taught you to avoid just that."

Kano had nothing to say. While he did feel that it was too much, but yet at the same time he felt that he had somehow deserved it. It's normal here right? It's normal as a shinobi right? Utilizing killing intent is normal right? He isn't sure. He does not know. But he still felt as if, it is something...he could actually get used to. He did not have time to contemplate the odd train of thought before Orochimaru's voice brought him out of his musings.

"Did you actually went to find out about the Witch?" Orochimaru asked lightly. Kano shook his head, muted. A sigh answered his silence. "When you are a shinobi. Suspect each and everything. Don't blindly trust anyone." He said in a strangely affectionate tone. It sounded wrong coming from him, but the tense muscle in Kano loosened at that tone. He nodded and relaxed entirely.

He wants to sleep already. He is confused, beyond confused even. What had happened in the past minutes made no sense to him at all. But Orochimaru isn't finished, yet.

"A Witch, is a spiritual entity made out of Yin chakra. They could transfer into various vessels and utilized the remaining Yang chakra in that body. But as soon as the Yang chakra is used up, the body decays. It literally decays and the organs will shut down one by one when the process starts. In records, the longest time for a Witch to decay is nearly five years. In which the Witch will be under excruciating pain throughout the process, followed by numbing when it reaches a certain point." Orochimaru explained.

Kano simply made a confused face, not understanding the situation.

"It doesn't matter. Rest now."

* * *

Rukia sighed as she sipped on a cup of green tea.

Her eyes flashed purple and she smiled, gentle and loving as she caressed a sleeping child on his head; the second child of the Namikaze family. The first is out playing with the other kids.

After all, she is probably the most capable babysitter in the village at the moment, minus some elderly with years of experience above her...well, she did have the experience. Simply not yet enough.

'We have interfered too much...' She thought, looking at the sleeping child on her lap. Due to the shortage of military power, Kushina is deployed once again as an active jounin. While Minato is busy with the duties of the Hokage, there is no time for the couple to care for their child no matter how much they want to.

A squealed pierced through the caretaker's house, and a bubbly laughter followed soon after.

"Anko-chan, don't play too rough! Sakura-chan is still a baby." Rukia called out cheerily.

A pair of muffled giggling reached her ears and Anko called out. "Kano is the one to blame. He was the careless one!" She huffed.

Rukia sighed and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Children."

* * *

**Reviews! Critiques! Just don't flame!**


End file.
